Escuela
by fia13721
Summary: Rachel es una chica con bastantes problemas como para andar en busca de algún amor, sin embargo un joven rubio le a robado su corazón. Que les guste ya que es mi primer fanfic


Hola este es mi primer fanfic que he hecho espero que lo disfruten… :3 :3 :3

Era un día cualquiera en jump city. Rachel Roth acababa de Salir de su casa y se dirigía hacia la escuela, cuando de pronto sintió que un auto se le empezaba a acercar giro su cabeza y se asombró al saber que era su madre la que se acercaba Arella. Ella se asomó por la ventanilla del auto y vio que su madre la miraba con dulzura como obligándola con amor a subirse al auto.

-Madre, que haces aquí no estarías en el bar- pregunto dudosa la joven, ya que su madre nunca se ofrecía a llevarla porque salía a tomar algo he embriagarse con algún desconocido.

-Rachel, querida solo pensaba en llevarte hasta la escuela- dijo Arella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estas bromeando? Quieres que te ayude en algo mientras sales con alguno de tus novios ¿o qué?- pregunto la gótica asombrada.

-No, no solo pensaba que podríamos pasar tiempo de calidad juntas… ya sabes como madre e hija-respondió su madre nerviosa.

Rachel estaba preocupada su madre no era así. Ella siempre se crio sola, ya que su madre siempre decidía ir a un bar, tomar algo o tener una relación que criarla. A veces en su estado de ebriedad le decía a su hija que ella fue un error que ella no tendría que haber nacido. Pero Rachel nunca le prestó atención a ese tema.

-¿segura que no quieres que te ayude con algo?-pregunto Rachel algo confundida.

\- no, solo quería llevarte a la escuela si no te molesta- respondió Arella.

\- está bien pero déjame llamar a Gar, él siempre me recoge para llevarme-dijo Rachel algo sonrojada.

\- okey pero apresúrate que voy a pasar antes por algo de comida- respondió su madre.

Rachel saco de su morral, su teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de su amigo.

 _-hola gar… soy yo- hablo nerviosa_

 _-hola rae estoy saliendo ¿Qué necesitas?- hablo Gar un poco confundido al creer que se había olvidado algo en su casa._

 _-mira Gar ve directo a la escuela hoy me llevara mi madre-respondió algo decepcionada._

 _\- ¿enserio? Pero acuérdate que íbamos a comer algo antes con los chicos en la pizzería._

 _\- hay lo había olvidado, ven aquí y estaciona tu moto en mi casa le preguntare a mi madre si nos puede llevar a ambos-respondió algo nerviosa ya que no quería que Gar viera a su madre._

 _\- genial pero habrá un lugar para ¿mi moto cierto?- pregunto el rubio preocupado por su moto._

 _-agg… si Gar en mi cochera...solo VEN!-respondió molesta colgando el celular por la pregunta de su amigo._

-madre, mira hoy quede con mis amigos en ir a comer a la pizzería- hablo Rachel

-oh está bien ¿necesitas que te lleve?- pregunto la mujer

-sí, si no te molesta, pero necesito que no solo me lleves a mí. Gar vendrá y dejara su moto y de allí iríamos a comer- respondió la joven

\- oh genial quería conocer a tu amigo- contesto Arella

Minutos después llego Gar, vestido con una camisa cuadrille de color verde, pantalón morado tirando a negro y zapatillas verde oscuro. Su cabello era rubio y en las puntas despeinadas teñidas de verde. Y por último sus enormes ojos esmeraldas. Él llegaba en su moto color negra y con su respectiva sonrisa que lo describía.

Rachel abrió la cochera y su amigo estaciono la moto. Cuando Gar bajo, miro a un costado y ahí se encontraba ella. Vestía una calza negra, una blusa azul eléctrico, una campera negra con capucha, zapatos azul oscuro y un collar con un rubí en el medio. Su cabello negro corto un poco más arriba de los hombros y sus hermosos ojos que eran un color de entre azul y violeta. Garfield se abalanzo hacia su amiga y el saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla. En esto Rachel se sonroja, su compañero se aleja y ve atrás de la joven una mujer de casi 30 muy parecida a su amiga pero con algunos rasgos distintos.

-rae ¿ella es tu madre?- pregunto el joven fascinado con el parecido.

-sí, ella es Arella, madre él es Garfield Logan-respondió la gótica.

-hola, tú debes ser el amigo de Rachel-dijo gentilmente la mujer

-hola, valla tienen un gran parecido-dijo el joven.

-bueno jóvenes suban - ordeno la mujer.

Los jóvenes se sentaron atrás del auto mientras que la mujer se preparaba para entrar. La mujer encendió el auto y salieron hacia la pizzería.

-¿y? cuéntenme, ¿Cómo les va en la escuela?-pregunto la mujer.

-muy bien, nos inscribiremos en algunas olimpiadas-respondió el joven.

-Rachel ¿Por qué nunca me informaste?-pregunto la mujer.

-por qué siempre estas con alguno de tus novios o en algún bar-respondió con simpleza.

Todo quedo en silencio por tal respuesta. Tiempo después freno el auto ya que avían llegado a su destino. Los jóvenes se bajaron y saludaron a la mujer.

-Rachel… esta tarde estarás ocupada-pregunto la mujer nerviosa

-no pero a la noche saldré a ver una película en casa de Kory-respondió sencillamente

-te parecería si te paso a buscar y nos vamos de ahí al centro comercial-dijo su madre

-está bien supongo-respondió su hija con su típica voz monótona.

-muy bien que te valla lindo-respondió su madre.

Los adolescentes se iban acercando a una de las mesas para esperar al resto de sus compañeros.

-rae no me dijiste que tu mamá era tan sexy-en esto el rubio movió sus cejas de forma coqueta.

-que desubicado Gar-respondió mientras le metía un zape.

Luego empezaron a llegar Kory Anders, Dick Greyson y Víctor Stone.

-oh amigos que glorioso verlos-dijo Kory. Ella vestía una remera más arriba del vientre de color blanco, un pantalón corto rosado, sandalias rosadas, sus ojos verdes y además su hermoso cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba debajo de la cintura.

-¿ya pidieron la comida?-decía Dick mientras los saludaba. El llevaba una remera roja, pantalón negro, zapatillas verdes y su cabello negro con demasiado gel. Además llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

-sí, ya la pedimos- respondió Rachel con su vos monótona que la caracterizaba.

-¿y de que la pidieron?-pregunto Víctor. El traía una musculosa blanca, pantalón deportivo color negro con líneas a los costados blancas, zapatillas deportivas, ojos color chocolate oscuro y su excéntrico color marrón en su piel.

-mitad de salame y mitad vegetariana. Para que no ocurra otra de sus absurdas discusiones sobre "LA COMIDA"-resalto Rachel ya que era muy estúpido tema para que peleen Gar y Vic.

-creo que eso está bien-hablo Víctor satisfecho a lo que habían pedido.

Tiempo después llego la comida y todos empezaron a disfrutarla. Gar comía de la parte vegetariana y el resto comía la parte de salame.

-oye Vic, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro trato?-pregunto Gar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuál trato?-pregunto Vic tratando de entender.

-ya sabes, quieres que te lo recuerde.

~flashback~

 _Víctor y Garfield estaban en la ciudad en un lugar llamado ARCADE donde la mayoría de los adolescentes se encontraban._

 _-oye viejo al salir de esto vamos por una pizza-dijo Gar mientras jugaba con su amigo en una de las maquinas que se encontraban allí._

 _-claro ¿Por qué no?-respondió Vic._

 _Más tarde los jóvenes se situaban en una de las pizzerías de la ciudad. Una mesera se les acerco a pedir su orden._

 _-¿Qué desean que les traiga?-pregunto la mesera_

 _-una pizza grande de salami, por favor-dijo Vic con una enorme sonrisa._

 _-oye, oye, oye, porque de salami que sea vegetariana-dijo Gar con el ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Qué? no, que asco-respondió Vic sacando la lengua en forma de disgusto._

 _-pero amigo soy vegetariano no como carne estoy en contra de eso-dijo el rubio con un puchero._

 _-el día que yo coma una pizza vegetariana será el día que conozcas a la madre de Rachel-dijo el moreno de forma burlona._

 _-disculpen pero si no les molesta pueden pedir mitad de ambos gustos-hablo la mujer ya que no soportaba que no hayan pedido su orden._

~fin del flashback~

-ah sí, ya la recuerdo, y que pasa con ese trato-dijo el moreno con una ceja levantada.

-pues…veras…hoy conocí a la madre de rae-hablo Gar con una enorme sonrisa.

-no te creo-respondió el moreno.

-si tanto no me crees pregúntale a rae-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maligna.

-oye rae cierto que el cabeza de brócoli no conoce a tu madre igual que nosotros-tratando de negar Vic la apuesta de su amigo.

-no del todo hoy la conoció cuando se ofreció por traernos aquí. Además Kory también la conoce-dijo la gótica sencillamente.

-toma eso viejo, ja ja SI ¿QUIEN ES EL PERDEDOR AHORA?-dijo felizmente Gar haciendo su baile victorioso.

-oh viejo enserio no era para tanto tu baile, lo que me enoja es que Rachel no me allá mostrado aun a su madre-dijo Vic con un puchero por rostro.

-bueno ya habrá un día en que se la presente-dijo Rachel con su tono monótono.

-ahora tendrás que comerte una porción de mi pizza vegetariana-dijo el rubio con cara burlesca.

-te odio-fueron las únicas palabras del moreno antes de taparse la nariz para no oler esa asquerosidad y luego llevársela hasta la boca.

-y que te pareció-dijo alegre el rubio mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-pues ni me gusto ni me desagrado-dijo el atleta mirando a su amigo.

Al cabo de terminar de comer los adolescentes pagaron y se dirigieron hacia la escuela caminando ya que, quedaba a un par de cuadras y en la pizzería les reservaban unos lugares en el estacionamiento para sus autos.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela cada quien se dirigió a sus casilleros, donde guardaban sus atuendos escolares, para dirigirse a cambiar.

Garfield y Rachel fueron por un lado mientras que el resto iba por una dirección distinta. Ellos tenían sus casilleros uno junto al otro.

-Hay, noooo-dijo el rubio-hoy le toca escoger a Kory una película.

-cierto me había olvidado, de seguro pondrá una romántica o algún documental-dijo la encapuchada, sacando su uniforme.

-bueno iré a cambiarme, nos vemos en el salón, después del torneo-dijo Gar ya que este participaba en un campeonato de basquetbol con Vic y Dick.

-ok, espero que les vaya bien y que esta vez no te distraigas por alguna animadora-hablo la joven rodando los ojos.

-oh rae ya sé que soy un tipo irresistible y sé que estas celosa de las miles de admiradoras que tengo, pero esta vez no firmare ningún autógrafo, lo hare por ti rae, solo por ti-dijo el rubio

-como quieras Gar, bueno te veré luego, mándale saludos al resto-dijo la gótica desinteresada en lo que hace un segundo le había dicho el rubio.

Más tarde en el salón de química Rachel se había colocado su uniforme que consistía en un guardapolvo blanco para los experimentos que realizaban con el profesor Patrick Zuckland (perdón pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor xD) ella trabajaba junto con Gar ya que Kory trabajaba con Dick, Víctor con Karen y Wally con Jinx. Pero los chicos no venían así que las chicas tuvieron que hacerlo solas hasta que llegaran.


End file.
